The Dark Secret of Jacqueline Pool
by Ashli Locknane
Summary: Jacqueline Pool is just an ordinary girl, living her life, loving her family, and day-dreaming about her boyfriend, Duncan Matthews. So what happens when Augustus Crowe, of the Crowe Coven, catches up to her and Duncan? And why does he want anything to do with them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The man in the shadows peered out and looked at the happy couple sitting on the bench. They were young, sixteen or seventeen at the most. But they looked so happy together that it was not possible not to imagine them getting married. But that's not the reason he was looking at them.

He turned to the other man sitting next to him. "Sebastian. Are you sure?"

The man named Sebastian nodded. "They would be very powerful. Maybe some of the most powerful in your coven."

"Then it is crucial that we get them before anyone else does." The man sounded determined.

"Are you sure? They are so young!"

"They are old enough."

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do!" The man snapped. "I will have the most gifted coven in all the world! Nothing will be able to stop me! Not even the Volturi!"

The man chuckled softly, not loud enough for the couple on the bench to hear, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear, and look at him with concern and foreboding, seeing no mercy in the man's blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

I stand in front of the mirror, carefully checking her outfit one last time. It was one of my favorites, a short, sleeveless hot pink dress with a black leather bolero and black leather wedges, with rhinestone jewelry, including drop earrings and a pendant in the shape of a heart.

I think personally this was the best outfit I could possibly wear. It went perfectly with my long, dark brown curls and chocolate brown doe eyes. Of course, I'm not perfect. I have so much acne that I have to have bangs and use special cleanser. To look my best, I either have keep my skin covered or use the cleanser twice a day. I choose do both.

There wasn't all bad stuff on my life, either. I have the sweetest little sisters, Angelique and Gemstone, the best parents on earth, and the most beautiful boyfriend.

Speaking of my little sisters, they seemed to have stolen my mascara. I look out my door and yell down the hall, "Angel! Can I have my mascara back?"

The most adorable girl looks out of her room. She's wearing a jean jacket, graphic tee, denim skirt, crazy leopard print leggings, and leather boots. But her face blows away her adorable outfit. She has beautiful blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Her hair falls in golden ringlets down her back, and she smiles so beautifully that your heart just melts at the sight of it. Would you believe she's only eleven?

"Sure, Jacqueline." Angel disappears inside her bedroom and reappears with the tube in about three seconds flat.

"Thanks." I take the tube from her and step inside my room to apply it. While I'm doing that, I hear the doorbell ring. Then I hear Gem calling, "Jacqueline! Duncan's here!" As she sticks her head in the door, I get a glimpse of short, pink hair, and glasses that seem to only accentuate her cute, round face.

I guess my sisters all are beautiful in their own way, but Gem is cute in a bookworm kind of way, while Angel was named appropriately. She definitely looks like an angel. But it's rude to keep a boyfriend waiting. I skip towards the stairs; hurry down them, and round the bend.

Duncan is standing there, talking with Dad. He looks stunning in a V-neck sweater and jeans, but most importantly Dad approves. Duncan is the all-star jock, and is on the honor roll. Who wouldn't want someone like that dating his daughter?

Anyway, my heart always does a tap dance whenever he's around. Duncan's hair is artfully mussed, and he's got streaks of blonde on his brown hair. His smile seems to light up a room, and his green eyes are the center of my universe.

"Hi, Jacqueline." He greets me. He calls me in private Jack, but in front of my family, it's always Jacqueline.

"Hi, Duncan." I reply breathlessly. Dad might approve of Duncan, but he doesn't think I should be as head-over-heels as I am.

He takes my hand and guides me out to his car, a red convertible. Duncan's family has money, but he never brags about it. "You look beautiful tonight." He comments. I blush, hoping it's too dark for him to see.

"So do you." I reply, hoping it doesn't seem too cliché.

The drive to wherever we're going seems way too short. All I can concentrate on is the fact that his hand is in mine, and how warm it feels.

But when the car stops, we're at a river, at a dock. Most likely it's the Hudson River, because of all the boats in the harbor. He leads me right towards a yacht with white, black, and gold trimmings. I get a glimpse of the name as we step up onto the boat, _The Madrigal_.

"You named your boat after a type of music?"

Duncan shrugs. "Dad named it that because that's the type of music that was playing at his wedding. You know, the third one?"

"Ah." Duncan's father had been married two times before he was born, and six times since then. He calls them Wives Numbers One through Eight. He can't keep track of their names, and he doesn't expect me to.

"But, anyway. This is where we're going to spend our evening. On the river."

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaim, because, frankly, any place where he is would be the very best.

"I'm glad you think so. I brought dinner." He brings me to the front of the boat and sits me down on one of the seats at the front of the boat, then walks back to where the pilot is.

While he's back there, I look up at the stars. It's too bad that there's too much pollution to even see the stars clearly, but I look anyway. For fun, I then look into the water to see if the stars are reflected there. I don't see them, but something makes me pause. Something that _looks_ like a human head is floating in the water just a little bit away.

But the Hudson is so polluted, who would be crazy enough to go swimming in there? Even if they survived, they'd probably grow a third eye, or have mutant children when they grow up. Then whatever it was vanishes beneath the waves, and I'm left staring, wondering whether what I saw is real or not.

"Hey!" I jump, but it's only Duncan. "What are you so nervous about?" He laughs. "The boat doesn't have a leak."

"It's not that." I say. "It's-"

"Come on." He grabs my hand. "There's food on the top deck."

On the yacht, I found out, there are three levels. Level One is the lowest and where all the cabins are. Level Two is where the entrance to the yacht and the pilot's seat are. Level Three, or the top deck, is where the magic happens. It's completely open; no rails, nothing. Just a picnic blanket spread out on the ground.

Duncan spoons potato salad and puts a watermelon slice on my plate, then scoots over to a CD player and presses play. Love music from the 50's starts pouring out. Mostly Elvis Presley, but a few others.

He then gets himself a chicken salad sandwich and pours us both a glass of lemonade. Everything is perfect; so perfect I'm almost sorry when we both finish eating. But Duncan takes out a plate of chocolate cookies and offers me one. I take two and sit back, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Duncan asks worriedly. "Let me get you something."

He leaves and in a few minutes is back with a navy blue fleece blanket. He wraps around my shoulders and then puts his arms around me. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment for a long time. Then Duncan slips away and lies down with his head in the center of the top deck. I slide down and place my head as close as I dare to his.

"Look! There's Leo!" He points to a group of stars that form a box, with one end that goes into a hook.

I nod, and then look for a constellation of my own. "And there's Cyrus!" The constellation looks like a cross, but it's supposed to be a swan, the image of Cyrus, a boy who tried to fly the sun chariot. He couldn't control the horses and fell out, plummeting to his death. A god, the chief god Zeus, I think, took pity on him and changed him into a swan. The story was a sad one, but I think I sort of got it.

Don't do anything without knowing how to do it, first.

"You know, sometimes I feel like we shouldn't die." Duncan's statement surprises me. I roll over onto my stomach.

"What?"

"I mean," Duncan rolls over so that he can look at me, noses almost touching. "Wouldn't it be cool if you could live forever? Never dying?"

I thought about it, then shook my head. "And have to say good-bye to everyone you love? I don't think so."

"Well, what about with the person you love the most?"

I could tell where he was going, so I said, "That would be nice."

Then he kissed me. I had never kissed him before; I had been waiting for the right moment. But this seemed just right. His lips pressed against mine, the music in the background, the shore getting further away…

I sat up straight and pushed him away. Immediately he started apologizing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-"

"Aren't the city lights a little far away?" I interrupt him. Duncan looks out, and by his expression, I can tell I'm right. "Wait here."

He climbs down the ladder to the main deck, carefully making his way over to the pilot's cabin.

I wait for what seems like hours, but he doesn't come back. Finally, when I can't stand it any longer, I go after him. I climb down the ladder, feeling the cold steel more than ever. As I walk towards the cabin, I trip over something. I look down and scream. It's the pilot's body, just lying there.

Suddenly, something or someone is holding my arms. It's too cold to be human, but in a way it _is _human skin. I start to struggle, but then I hear a melodious voice in my ear, "None of that, sweetheart. Or we'll see how delicious you are right now."

I don't know what he's talking about but I stop struggling. He (I can tell from his voice) carries me into the cabin. A woman is holding Duncan, but he's unconscious. I had never believed that you could be scared stiff, but now I do. I can't move a muscle or anything.

Another man's voice, too beautiful to be real, calls from the shadows, "Velvet, you have the honors." The woman, who's name must have been Velvet, grins, and, just before I saw something that I will remember for the rest of my life, however short it may be, I notice how very beautiful she is.

I'm talking about like shouldn't-be-allowed kind of gorgeous. Her dark blonde hair is a beautiful shape, with lots of volume, her body is perfect, and her skin is snow white. Her eyes, though, scare me more than anything yet this evening. They're a brilliant red, and glow even in the pitch darkness of the cabin.

But all of her beauty disappears as she… _bites_ Duncan. What in the world? But before I have time to wonder, Velvet drops him, and he's convulsing and gurgling. It hurts to watch and I'm getting more terrified by the second.

The man who's holding me is kind of caressing my neck with his teeth, and I'm thinking, "_This is not right! Get away from me, crazy people!"_ He stops moving his mouth right next to my jugular, and looks about ready to do… whatever Velvet did to Duncan.

But then the man in the shadows says, "Wait." Relief floods through me as the man holding me backs off. The man from the shadows emerges and I almost gasp. If the woman was beautiful, then he's _gorgeous. _But it doesn't keep my attention very long. He comes up to me, his blood-red eyes, just like Velvet's, stare at me.

"Don't worry, my love." He caresses my cheek, and I realize I'm trembling. "It will all be over soon. As quick as a flash, his teeth sink into my neck. My last rational thought is, _"I'm going to die."_


	3. Chapter 2

Pain. That's all I can think about. Pain. Most people say when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes. Me? All I remember is the screaming. I heard someone screaming and realized it was me. I remember also hearing someone else screaming, but the pain was too much for me to recognize who it was.

I don't know how long it went on. A year? A month? A week? But however long, in the back of my mind I think, "_What's taking so long?" _Seriously, how long does it take to die? But apparently, that wasn't the plan.

The pain begins to ebb away from my arms and legs, but that little relief because the pain intensifies everywhere else. I don't know what's worse: the pain intensifying in some areas and ebbing in others, the pain to start out with, or the fact that I'm not dead.

Finally, the pain is almost gone, but I think I'm dying, too. My heart is trying its very best to keep on going, but it's faltering, making a few skips every second. I think that it's about time I died, but I also feel a bit grouchy. Why couldn't I have died while I was screaming in pain?

Finally, my heart gives a big heave, and then stops. I wonder if I'm in heaven, but then a voice very recognizable to me whispers, "Jacqueline?"

Duncan. But he sounds different, like he's speaking through something that's enhancing his voice. I open my eyes. The first thing I see is the roof of the crumbling house. I can see every crack, every drip, and every shaft of light. I gasp, and then stop. I breathe in slowly to confirm what I already felt.

It's official. I'm dead. I don't need to breath or anything. I sit up, and look over at where Duncan's voice was coming from. I gasp again, not knowing whether it's Duncan I'm looking at, or somebody else. Because this isn't the boy I daydreamed about for years.

He looks… Even more muscled than he used to. And his hair, it's even more perfect than it already was. But then my eyes travel down to meet his, and I stagger, but catch myself. _"Wow. How did I do that?"_

"Jacqueline." He looks horror-struck. "Your eyes…"

"What about yours?" I ask worriedly. "That's not natural." Duncan looks around, then pulls me over to a mirror on the wall. It's cracked, but I can still see myself… and it's not me. I mean, it's me, but it's not me. I'm _perfect._ There's nothing flawed about me, nothing wrong with my face, my body or my…

I stop, then step closer to the mirror. My eyes. They're bright red, like a police car light. That's what Duncan's look like. Oh, god. What happened to us?

Suddenly, I become aware of a burning sensation in the back of my throat. "Aggh!" I make a strangled sound and grab at my throat, clawing at it, trying to make the burn go away.

Duncan's clawing at his throat also, so I assume that the same terrible feeling is in his throat. I see an extremely pained expression on his face, and assume that my face looks the same way.

The door flies open. "Welcome to immortality, my dears!" The same guy from the boat, the same one who… wait a minute.

"You did this to me!" I cry, feeling completely betrayed, even thought I hadn't even seen him before this moment.

"My dear, this is the beginning of the rest of your life! Please, do not accuse me of ending your life; I merely began your second life."

I'm still angry with him, but I can't concentrate on him right now. "What do I have to do to get rid of this?" I gesture to my throat.

"Ah, of course. You two must be very thirsty. Come, I have a snack or two."

We follow him outside and around the side of the shack. There's a man and woman just lying there, trying in vain to get away. But I barely notice that. The only thing on my mind is…nothing. I just attack the woman, sinking my teeth into her neck. The refreshment is immediate and pretty through. I can barely feel the burning anymore, but it's still there. Duncan lets the man's body slide to the ground, and I suddenly realize what I've done.

I drop the woman's limp body, stumbling backwards. "I-I just drank blood. I just killed someone."

"Mm. Yes." The man nods. "Most start out that way. But don't worry. It'll come more naturally as time goes on. Now, let's go meet the coven. I am Augustus."

He leads us into a room a little apart from where we were for god knows how long, and we trail along behind him like obedient puppies, and I'm still reeling from having killed someone to drink their blood, which sounds too much like a horror movie to be real.

"Ah. Here we are." Augustus pushes open a door with so many flourishes that it almost didn't seem possible. "Everyone, please meet the newest members of our coven: Jacqueline Poole and Duncan Matthews."

The five people in the room rise gracefully. The woman in the corner comes forward, and kisses Augustus on the lips, and suddenly I recognize her. She was the one who did whatever it is to Duncan. I snarl, and then stop, surprise taking over me. Humans can't growl, can they? Well, I'm obviously not human anymore, and didn't Augustus say that we're immortal?

Immortal. Too beautiful to be human. I drink blood. Oh. My. Gosh. Augustus turned me into a vampire! I sit down, trying to comprehend what just happened.

The man in the corner scowls disapprovingly. "You didn't bother to explain, did you, Augustus?" His voice is so familiar, that I know he was the one who attacked me on the boat. I actually see what he looks like now. He has long black hair tied back from his face, which I normally think would make him look like a middle-aged biker. But he seems to pull it off. His eyes, like everyone's in the room, are red, though not as red as Duncan's and mine. He's tall and muscular, and looks very pained, as if going through a very tough time in his life in a full body cast with a migraine. Of course, I don't know whether this can actually happen or not.

But Augustus smiles. "I thought I would let them eat before explaining. But very well. You two have just entered the second part of your lives. The part that lasts forever. You have just become, as modern culture calls us, vampires. I am truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you, but I can assure it is worth it. But enough about that. Meet your new family. This is my co-leader and mate," The woman shakes her long, curly brown hair out and smiles, clearly liking the title, "Velvet Foster."

She is definitely dangerous. I make a mental note to keep out of her way. "And that is Clarence Newgarden." The man with the long black hair nods, not seeming very friendly, but he's not being threatening either.

"Blanche MacKay." A girl who is probably a lot older than she looks smiles brightly at us. Her hair is platinum blonde, and is so straight that she looks like there's a sheet of paper growing out of her head.

"And finally, Charles Freedom." Charles looks up, nods once, then goes back to his book. He has blonde hair and looks very unassuming for a lethal vampire. He wears glasses, probably for a disguise. And he has yellow-ish blonde hair, closely cropped. His face is very sweet, so he looks like the boy next door.

"I'll let you get to know your coven." Augustus begins backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I feel very nervous, and cuddle very close to Duncan. He puts him arm around me, protecting me from whatever comes. Velvet looks at me like, _"Oh, goody! A newbie to torment!"_

Blanche looks mostly cheerful, but has an underlying current of sadness. Charles is reading a book, and Clarence looks very angry, wincing every time he looks at me.

Duncan tightens his grip around me, then releases. I realize it's his cue to say something. So I take a deep breath, and then I'm like, _"Oh! I probably don't need to breathe anymore, either!"_ But I let it out in a short. "Hi." And wait to see everyone's reactions.

The girl with the paper straight hair comes over to us. "Hi, Duncan. Hey, Jacqueline!" She says brightly.

Even though I know her name, I suddenly think_ "Wow, her name should be 'White', or 'Snow'." _But then I realize that probably the name 'Blanche', which sounds like the word for 'white' in Spanish, 'blanco', so it's really rather a stupid thought.

"I suppose this is all rather new to you." Blanche continues, seeming like the brightest killer I've ever seen. Not that I've actually seen any, that is. Just in, you know, movies and stuff. "But besides the whole blood-lust issue, this is actually a pretty fun part of life!"

I feel very insecure, but I'm also very curious. That, and even though probably I would kill everyone I once knew on sight, even though I would try to stop myself, I'm still thirsty.

As if hearing my thoughts, the man with the long black hair, I think his name was… Clarence? Clarence calls out, "Augustus? The newbies are getting thirsty again. It might be a good idea to show them how to keep a low profile."

"Good idea." Augustus appears and motions for the coven to come with him. Charles closes his book and goes to stand by Blanche, putting his arm around her. It's obvious to me they're a couple. Velvet comes from the other room also and looks over at Duncan and me, then just sidles near Augustus.

Everyone follows Augustus outside, but I hold back. Charles looks back at me. "Is something wrong, Jacqueline?"

I nod, then hesitantly ask, "Isn't, you know, daytime outside?"

Charles nods, looking confused. Then realization dawns on him, and he laughs uproariously. "You… you think…. You're going to burst into flames?" He laughs.

I nod vigorously, then indignantly ask, "Isn't that what happens?"

After he finishes his laughing fit, he grabs Blanche by the hand and whirls her out the door. We follow, but stop in the shade cast by a small porch.

I gasp, looking at Blanche and Charles dancing on the lawn. They aren't hurt; they aren't exploding into a fiery inferno.

They are out there, dancing up a storm. But there's one difference from what this would look like if a human couple was doing it: they are shining, sparkling, _shimmering_ in the sun, like diamonds, or a disco ball.

The sight would have taken my breath away, had I needed it. Duncan takes my hand, smiling, and leads me out into the sun, too. The sun reflects off both of us, making us look like angels. I laugh, throwing back my head. I just want to share such a moment with everyone around me.

The other vampires glance at me, then start chuckling also, like they can't help it. Even Clarence and Velvet are smiling. Eventually, after having a grand time playing in the clearing, Augustus calls out, "Enough."

Everyone stops what they're doing and pays attention.

"We need to hunt, so we're heading into the Big Apple."

I blink, slowly raising my hand.

"Yes, sweetheart?" That nickname is annoying, but anyone who could cause this much pain is someone I don't want to mess with.

"Um… we are in New York, but how are we going to get there tonight?"

"You'll find out, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll get your blood."

I shiver, knowing that he's right, and hating it.


End file.
